Look
by Sen Sorame
Summary: If you're looking for scams, battle of wits, minor blood and mayhem, you've come to the right place.
1. Opening My Eyes

_******The rule of how Homunculi were made goes the same as the 2003 anime but the Homunculus set are the same as the 2009 anime.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Opening My Eyes**_

I opened my eyes and the first thing I thought of was my past life. My memory came flooding back to me like a tsunami, but as soon as they came, they were gone again. And I couldn't remember them. When I was eight, I went to the beach with my twin sister and brother… huh? What were their names? Which beach did I go to? What happened when I was eight? I couldn't remember a thing.

The second thing I thought of and longed for was air and water. My lungs felt like they've spent a full day under the desert sun while soaked with tanning oil. In other words, it felt like dry sandpaper and so was my throat. I needed water – quick. There was plenty supply of air but they were hurting the sandpaper tissues of the respiratory system.

Then I saw my hands. They were horrible, old and wrinkly and saggy and reeking off a foul odor of dead meat. No! My hand shouldn't be like this! No! What is this? Is this what they call a Homunculus? Shouldn't I look normal like Envy and Gluttony and stuff? Why am I such a monster?

Then I saw Envy, squatting down beside me with a wicked grin. For some reason I wanted to strangle him… huh? What was the reason again? And what was his name…? En… something… never mind… Just, just someone tell me. Why do I look like this dehydrated mummy monster?

The androgynous teenager held out his hand; in his palm sat multiple red stones. I stared at it curiously – then he force fed it into my open mouth. My first reaction was to spit it out but then I paused. It tasted sweet, like candy. Rather good tasting. I finished the first batch and the guy fed me more.

The process continued on for a good few hours or days. I had no track of time, but I can feel that it took very long. It was surprising that this guy can have such patience. Slowly my mummified hand became normal and smooth with more cheerful colors instead of the burnt black. The reeking odor disappeared and I was able to sit up.

"Hello!" The guy said cheerfully and tossed me a purple-ish (Or greenish; it was hard to tell in the dim lights.) black hoodie. "I'm Envy; so, how did your door look like?"

"Door…?" I echoed; my voice rasp. God, it sounded like a monster's voice.

"Okay, do you remember?"

I racked my blurry brains to find something that'd fit the description of a door. All I found was a white black hole in a dark space. "No door…" I said, trying to keep my voice low so I wouldn't hear the horrible rasping sound. "O'ny a white… hole in a dark space…"

Envy looked surprised and he scratched his neck. "Yeah, I should have seen that, you're from another dimension after all…"

"_What?_"

"Nothing…" He whistled. "Eat more." Saying this he stuffed me another batch of those red stones; I had no idea where he kept them because so far I hadn't noticed any pockets or such things that can contain large amounts of red stones. Deciding to ignore the fact I gobbled down a few more stones. The more I ate, the stronger I felt. I could feel the energy coming into me.

"Eat…" He soothed. "Thousands of lives are refined in there…"

I almost puked out all the stones I ate over the past few days. "Human lives?" I gasped in horror. Envy nodded. "Yep! We grow strong by eating these Stones of Life. We aren't human, we are Homunculi; the fact that you can eat those – it means that you aren't human either…"

There was an awkward pause where I replayed the speech over again in my head. Then I glanced at him. "Am I supposed to make some comment about it?" I asked, my voice somehow steadier.

"No, not really. But you're taking it in faster than I thought…" He paused and stared at me curiously. "How are Homunculi made?"

A pop test? I frowned and tried to remember how we Homunculi were made. I'm sure I knew it from somewhere… "Some human tries to revive us using Human Transmutation… and they fail… Father gives us to eat these stones…" I couldn't remember anything after it, so I stopped and waited for him to reveal the answer. He clapped. "Oy Wrath, check it out, this one comes with a complete memory!"

The door opened and in walked an honorable looking man. "Hmm… sounds nice, but do you know about our plans?"

What was this? A plan to torture me with pop quizzes? I stared at the honorable looking man dully. "What plans?"

"Ahh… she still needs to learn about us." Envy sighed. "Yeah, it's my fault to expect so much from a newborn Homunculus to know our everything…"

"So this is our new _Lust_…" Wrath mumbled to himself. "Doesn't seem as sexually appealing as our last Lust."

Out of natural instinct I hugged my knees and glared up at the two. They laughed and Wrath smiled. "Lust can have many meanings, so don't be bothered about it."

"She was one of those who had the conservatism education when she was still a human." Envy explained it to the older man. I felt offended because they were talking about my human life like I wasn't there. To me, people talking about my human life without my permission sounded quite offensive. Wrath nodded slowly, absorbing the new fact. Did they know me when I was still human? Well that's a question we may never know. "Let's just go ahead and call her Zoe like we used to."

"Yeah whatever…"

"Did I know you guys back when I was human?" I asked blindly. They both stared at me for a sec, and then nodded. "Yes, you died and then your father preformed the Human Transmutation. He died in the equal exchange thingy."

"Okay…"

Wrath helped me up to my feet and I shuddered at the cold air which I hadn't noticed until now. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Our home, but after you learned what you need to know, you will start working too."

They led me to a well-lit underground room which walls were crawled with pipes. On the throne in the middle sat Father, our creator, and my other siblings were present as well – except one. I didn't know which one it is. Father nodded lightly to himself upon my arrival. "Lust…"

"Don't call me that." I blurted out and quickly covered my mouth in horror. My siblings stared at me, puzzled. Envy had to explain about the whole conservatism thing again. "Ooh…" Was their collective response. Wrath went on explaining. "So far she's the easiest. It seems like she still remembers the basic laws of alchemy and Homunculus; all we have to do is explain to her who is who and our plans."

Father nodded and rose to his feet. I was immediately petrified by Father's radiating aura of power. He loomed over the petrified me and scanned me up and down. After a long while of scanning, he spoke. "I agree with you on this one Envy, she has the talent on becoming a Homunculus." He touched my neck and I felt like that I was shocked by high pressure electricity.

"There, there, my daughter." He mused. "No need to be afraid…" He tilted his head. "But your Ouroboros is located on your neck… it's rather hard to hide…"

One of my siblings pulled out a blue satin ribbon out of his pocket and tied it around my neck, covering up the Ouroboros. "There! Problem solved. I'm your older brother, Greed, nice to meet you little sister."

Envy stomped up to him and kicked him in the stomach. "You don't just go seducing your newborn sister like that." He snapped. "Greedy idiot…"

Greed and Envy got into a battle which most of us would translate as a cat-fight with extra violence and swearing. I felt the ribbon around my neck and bit my lips. "Who're my other siblings?" I asked Father, wishing to bring my attention away from the fight in the corner (Which was actually amusing to watch, considering Envy's incredible martial arts skills against Greed's weak-in-comparison combat skills.)

Father felt his beard and pointed to the little boy standing at the far corner aside from his throne. "That's your oldest brother, Pride." He said; I was confused at why my oldest brother looked the youngest but decided not to question it. "The other one there…" He gestured to a plump man munching on one of the pipes. (Wait a minute, pipes?). "That's Gluttony. And there's another brother named Sloth but he's not here at the moment. Pity…"

I nodded slowly and Father seemed to smile. "You're my second daughter named Lust. The first one died and she was very, very, seducing without having to work at it. But looking at you you don't remind anyone of the word _Lust_."

I may have blushed. True, I was nowhere near full or seductive. Skinny legs and long blond hair… My dressing was nowhere near the category either; normal black shorts, the hoodie which Envy tossed me earlier, and wine-colored sandals which appeared out of nowhere onto my feet. Farther noticed me scanning myself and patted me on the shoulder. "Well, now you've met your siblings, you can learn about our plans…"

_[I'll skip over the long and boring explanations which the author expects you all to know.]_

I sat back against the wall and stared at my homework sheet. I must answer all these questions before tomorrow morning with no help from my siblings. It was about our plan; it wasn't a complicated plan but requires a lot of preparation. After Father had made sure I can survive in the outside world by myself I'll have to go and make something bloody happen in the appointed area… Personally I'm fine with it, because I won't be the one dying. But the hard part is to do it without anyone noticing… Well actually all I had to start was a small rumble big enough to be noticed by the local government. After that I'd leave it all to Wrath; who was actually the president of our country… It was a lot of information crammed into my head in a day. In my head there were only basic alchemy equations and rules of Homunculus; otherwise I didn't remember a thing (I do remember how to read and write though.). I still had to remember how the government system and trains…etc work. There were a lot of things to study before I can actually begin my job.


	2. On the Train

_**Chapter 2: On the Train…**_

I sat on the train heading towards the West City; starting my job. I was still wearing that same hoodie and shorts and sandals. Somehow I couldn't take it off… I can take it off, but wearing other clothing felt weird after a few hours… you just feel weird. At times like this I wonder how Envy can stand being transformed into different people every few minutes.

A merry looking couple sat down across from me, the dog which the woman was holding jumped onto my lap. I glanced down at the warm, furry creature in surprise. The woman laughed and took back her dog. "I'm so sorry!" She chuckled; her layer of makeup was very thick. "Lemon just loves being friendly."

I nodded vaguely, staring at the couple and the dog. I wonder if it was Envy and Pride's constant speech or something, the two in front of me seemed no more than an ant, which I could crush under my foot easily. I was a proud Homunculus; human are just mere scums…

"Where are you going? Little girl?" The man asked merrily, ruffling his dog behind the ear. I shrugged. "West City…" I said flatly. I may be a Homunculus, but my appearance was just a fifteen year old teenager. I didn't like being called a little girl.

"Why are you alone? Are you visiting family?"

I nodded again. "I'm visiting my grandparents…" I patted the small basket sitting on my lap. For sure they'd think that it was goods, but in reality, it was packed with guns and knives – not that I needed it…

The man pulled out his wallet and handed me a card. "I'm a Brigadier General; contact me if you need help." He showed off two rows of flashing white teeth. I forced my lips into a smile. "Thank you… General Xover…" In my mind I thought; _my father is controlling the whole military and my brother is the president. I won't be needing your help any soon…_

Lemon sniffed the basket and let out a low growl. I eyed the dog wearily and hoped that he won't start barking.

"Haha." The woman chuckled. "Aww Lemon, isn't he just the cutest ever? I think he likes you."

So far, apart from the chimeras, all the animals I met had hated me. And I had the feeling why Lemon approached the empty seat next to me was to get a good view of the window. We were getting farther and farther away from the Central.

"Oh…" I glanced at the animal. "He's cute."

"Isn't he?" The woman exclaimed. "He's like a son to us." With that she planted a big fat kiss on her husband's lips. My expression remained blank at the action.

The husband wrapped his arms around his wife. "But Lemon is only second place to you darling." He soothed; the woman giggled. "Stop it Xover! There're children here!"

By children I suppose she meant me and their dog. I nodded again with a blank face. "You are a… lovely couple…"

General Xover nodded proudly. "I love my wife more than anything or anyone else in the world."

I smiled (I can assure you it was a fake smile.). "That's sweet."

"And you? Charming little girl?" The wife smiled. "A girl so pretty like you, do you have a boyfriend? A lot of guys like you right?"

I paused. Um, I couldn't remember a thing of my human life; and all the people I know are my brothers. Envy – I'd be surprised if he still has the ability to love. Gluttony… maybe he'd want to eat me, I have no idea how he thinks. Greed may like me, but that's because of his greedy nature. Wrath is too old and kind and straight to be interested in his sister. Pride, he may be the oldest of all of us, but he's only a little boy on the outside!

"I… I'm homeschooled." I answered dryly in the end.

They let out a gasp of surprise. "Homeschooled?" They cried. "So there are still citizens who are homeschooled with all those schools built?"

I sighed, exasperated. "Aren't you a Brigadier General? Shouldn't you know about this?"

He shook his head. "I'm not in that department. Besides, I didn't even think of letting my daughter be homeschooled, we agreed on letting our darling Alexandria go to a normal school and be friends with other kids." He patted his wife's stomach.

I looked at the woman in surprise. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah…" She smiled sheepishly. "Three months now…"

Nodding slowly I stood up. "I'm making a phone call to grandpa and grandma; please save me my spot…"

"Sure!" They smiled all sunshines; their cheerfulness and happiness made me want to puke. It felt pathetic; they were pathetic little humans. Why do they deserve this happiness while I get nothing? I couldn't feel a ripple of positive emotion in my heart; all I felt was nothing except pity – pity for these pathetic humans, that they are billions of light years from my level as a Homunculus.

I dialed the number of the president's office and a woman picked it up. "Hello?" Her calm voice rang. "This is the military line and you just dialed from the outside, please say your code."

My eye twitched. "Cut it out Envy." I said flatly.

Envy whistled. "Smart, how do you know it was me?"

"I dialed the number Wrath gave me which would reach him directly and doesn't have to go through others. Besides, who would have thought of such a boring joke? Hand it to Wrath."

There was a few seconds pause and the calm, gentle voice of Wrath answered. In the background I can hear Envy cussing. "Hello, Lust." He greeted. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrath, send me a copy of the information of Brigadier General Xover and the people around him. His family, personality, friends, pets, and all. Thanks." I didn't wait for his response and hung up; I walked back to my seat, putting on a small smile. The couple smiled as well. "What did you tell your grandparents?" The woman asked cheerfully, stroking Lemon's back.

"They said that we're having casserole for dinner." I smiled and adjusted the navy blue ribbon around my neck. General Xover whistled. "Can we have casserole for dinner too today sweetie?"

She laughed. "It depends on whether auntie wants to eat them or not, you know. She's a little stubborn."

I tilted my head. "You're living with your aunt? Don't you guys have a house of our own there if you're working there?"

Xover shook his head. "Nah, even though I'm a Brigadier General, I'm not particularly rich either. My aunt raised me up until I was twenty. She even opposed when I said that I'm marrying Marian." He stretched. "But after hearing she's pregnant, her attitude changed a little better. She's like my mother after all…"

I nodded slowly. "Okay…"

"West City, West City…" The speaker announced and I gathered up my stuff. "Are you guys getting off this station as well?" I asked.

The couple nodded and the dog hopped off the woman's lap, circling around them. "It was nice meeting you…"

"Zoe." I answered. "I'm Zoe…see you around, General Xover…"

"What a nice name…" The man smiled.

I walked out into the dry and rocky area, looking for a map or direction stand. In the end I bought a map and navigated my way through the city; looking for a small inn or hotel.

Night fell pretty quick after an hour, and I settled down at a small hotel near the edge of the city, close to the battlegrounds of the borderline war with Creta. Troublesome it was, to have to carve so many Crests of Blood – to cause mass carnage.

I quietly thought about how I could cause mass carnage in this area. _Pendleton_, to be exact. Then I flopped down on my bed; working my brains. There was a knock on the window and the ever so familiar face of my eldest brother appeared. Or more accurately, the shadow of him appeared, dangling an envelope in its fingers.

Opening the window the shadow crawled in; drowning the well lit room into complete darkness, tainted with a few eyes and mouths. "Hello, little sister." The voice said; and, as usual, sent shivers down my spine. Apart from Father, Pride was the last one on my get-on-bad-side list. "You asked Wrath a really rude request…"

I shrugged and picked up the envelope on the ground. "We're siblings, after all…" I shrugged. "Aren't we supposed to help each other?"

Pride's eyes crinkled into a smile; it wasn't a good smile, mind you. "Good luck on your quest…little sister…" The shadows shrank out of the room and the lights came on again. I sighed in relief; Pride… the guy always get on my nerves. He was terrifying.

I opened the envelope and read over the information of Brigadier General Xover.

The man was a cheerful man, and has heavy bonds of friendship with many people. When he works he always has an upright beat; cheering up the people around him. He was raised by his aunt Tracy, who is a mean woman and doesn't approve of his relationship with his wife, Marian. Marian has the same personality as him; cheerful and upbeat. Rumors say that Tracy abuses her but there were no evidence. But the funny thing is that Tracy has a batch of friends in the underworld, where everything illegal is legal… and she's like the head of the gang. I greatly doubt that Xover would know that his _mother_ was the head of an underworld gang. The reason he was still using the same last name as her was probably the same; and I suspect that the rumors about Tracy abusing her daughter-in-law were true. Only Marian kept it a secret – being blackmailed of course.

I smiled as a plan crept into space.


	3. Dying of a Soul

_**Chapter 3: Dying of a Soul**_

I was guilt free; my heart felt like a cold stone while I arranged the simple plan. I placed my fists inside my hoodie pockets and walked into one of the dangerous alleyways, packed with future-criminals. Homeless boys, or juvenile delinquents, they were talking perverted deeds and drinking and smoking. All of them stopped talking as I approached.

"What are you doing here? Little bitch?" One of them snarled as the others scanned me up and down. I stared back at him with my lifeless eyes. "I have a request for any one of you who wishes to volunteer."

"What? Just because you're so rich doesn't mean that you can boss us around." Another hissed.

I raised an eyebrow, my stance casual as ever and my tone light. "Make your decision after you've heard the deal… you little scums…"

In a second all of them got murderous and each grabbed a weapon lying on the ground. Metal pipes, wooden planks, and broken bottles. And they surrounded me. "We'll show you who the boss here is…" Said the one that seemed like the head. I kept my fists in my pockets.

"I never expected you guys to follow me willingly, unless I show you who the boss is…" I mumbled. "This means, I know that even if you agreed to my deal, you'd betray me in the end if I don't have your weakness… Your weakness is _me_."

I bit open my finger and the blood spilled out, just as the first boy lunged at me with a broken bottle aiming at my head.

The blood became a living whip and made a long gash on his cheek. The rest of the juvenile delinquents rushed at me, weapons raised. I bent low and whipped their legs, the close ones I guarantee that their wound was deep to the bone. The farther ones tripped over the closer ones and screamed. "Monster! Monster!"

I placed my foot on one of the boy's head and stepped down on it. "Shut up if you don't want to die." I said. "Now, if you value your life, come with me."

* * *

I sat down in a café shop; across the street was the beautiful Marian carrying a woven basket, on her arm was a bandage and on her neck was a band aid. So the abusing rumors were true after all. This couldn't be good for the baby.

I sipped my coffee. Well, what I have in store for them was far worse.

"Marian! Mrs. Marion Xover!" I screamed and waved at her. She glanced up in surprise and caught sight of me. She came running over to me with a sunny smile. "Hello Zoe!" She beamed. "This city sure is small, we meet again!"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, do you care if I walk around with you? This really is a foreign place and it makes me nervous…"

"Where are your grandparents?" She asked.

I sighed. "Grandma's working and Grandpa went to Pendleton for business."

"Oh, poor you. Would you like to come over to our house and have some afternoon tea?"

"I'd be delighted." In truth, I was less than delighted. But this was all part of the act.

So I walked down the road, helping her hold the bag of groceries. "How's Lemon?" I asked merrily. Marion laughed. "Aw, he's as jumpy as ever. Changing living places doesn't seem to affect him at all."

"That's very nice." I nodded. "Lemon's still young; my grandpa's dog Henry – he really doesn't do anything except taking naps now. But I heard that when he was young, he hunted rabbits and foxes every chance he had! Aging really changes one."

"You're still young Zoe." She said. "It's not time for you to talk about aging."

"So are you Marion." I laughed. "You've got a whole future in front of you with your husband and child."

Marion's eyes sparkled with delight. "Yeah… Xover and Alexandria, they're my motive of living…" Her voice faltered and her eyes got a little teary. Apparently her future was a touchy topic. "What's wrong?" I asked anxiously.

"No… it's nothing…" She smiled.

I kept my face a poker face and glanced at the wounds on her arm. "Your aunt… Tracy is it? I've heard stuff about her from grandpa and grandma."

She looked up in surprise. "Huh? Why do you know?"

I decided to ignore her question and kept on talking. "Gran and gramps said that she's one of the gang leaders here in the West Area. She's old, but aging didn't stop her from being the leader of the underground world… I'm not sure if its true or not… but…" I shrugged. "Rumors… Is she treating you okay?"

Tear drops were forming in her eyes again. "Does everyone know about this rumor?" She asked, voice quivering.

I shrugged. "Rumors are rumors, I guess so."

She sighed. "To be honest, I'm not very familiar with here either. The only one I know is you; and I need a friend to speak to – would you be my friend?"

I smiled. "Of course."

Wiping away her tears with her sleeve she started speaking. "That rumor, I believe it. Tracy's terrible and every chance Xover turns away, she's there abusing me." Subconsciously she reached towards her stomach. "I don't know what I did wrong, but she just doesn't like me. She doesn't want me to be near her son. I don't know why, I have never done anything severe for her to hate me so much! But still… this can't be good for the baby. In fact, I wonder if Alexandria can be born…"

I patted her back. "It's okay, one day she'll find out how nice you are and how you love your husband and how he loves you."

She bit her lips. "Xover is too kindhearted and trusts people too easily. Plus the fact that she raised him… she's a witch and he still didn't notice it."

I nodded and we reached a cottage. I pressed the stop button on the recorder which I hid in my pocket.

She continued crying to me how terrible her mother-in-law was. And I didn't interrupt, listening intently until she was done sobbing. I hugged her and patted her back. "I feel so sorry for you." I breathed. "But everything will turn out well, really." With that I cleaned up the cups and plates and placed it into the sink. "I'll see you around, Marian."

"Please, come again tomorrow." She straightened up and waved.

Waving I stepped outside as well; I nodded at one of the boys earlier. "Go ahead and enjoy; I'll have the stage and your escape set ready."

"I honestly don't know why you want to do something so horrible; but the deal is good – I won't question it." He turned and walked; what echoed out of the small building was a scream muffled by the noisy crowd.

Humans are _so_ easy to manipulate...

* * *

I walked up to the gruff woman sitting at the bar counter and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and stared at me with unfriendly eyes. "What is a brat doing here?"

"Shh!" I hissed, leaning in. "Are you Tracy Xover?"

She blinked; there was a wart on her nose. "Yeah, so what brat?"

"It's just that…" I paused for the dramatic effect. "I heard that your daughter-in-law… Marian is it? She's hanging out with another man in Pendleton right now… My dad saw her there just this afternoon and I thought that I should tell you. Because Mr. Xover helped my family a lot in the past and I don't want him with some unworthy woman…"

The few sentences were enough to get her outraged and moving. She stood up and snarled. "That bitch! I knew that she was nothing good!" With that she stormed outside, heading towards the direction towards Pendleton. It was also where most of her gang members lived, conveniently.

Next I went back to the cottage which Marian was still at. I opened the door and started the act. "I'm sorry! But I forgot something here…" I paused at what position the two people were in. "What…the…hell…?" I gawked.

"Zoe!" Marian sobbed. "Save me!"

Immediately I snapped back to reality from the shock and helpfully detached the guy from her and beat him up. Marian sobbed. I whacked the guy over the head with a frying pan over and over again until he wasn't able to stand anymore. I kicked him in the side; he fell flat on his face and I tied him up with a rubber pipe.

"Are you alright?" I cried and wrapped a blanket around the trembling woman.

She shook her head. "No…No…No… I'm not…" She bursted into tears again. I turned to glower at the boy. "Who are you and what are you doing?" I demanded; this was all an act. And he played along well with it.

"A… An old woman paid me to do this…" He stammered. "I don't know anything, don't look at me!" I was sure that he meant to say _don't kill me._

Marian's head shot up. "Tracy!" She yelled. "She…she…how could she do this…?"

I handed her a cup of warm milk and glared daggers at the guy. "There… don't worry… I'll phone your husband for you."

"Thanks Zoe… you're such a good friend…" She took a sip of the milk and I handed her the phone. I turned to the boy. "Where's that woman?"

"Pendleton… I think…"

On the other side Xover picked up the phone and Marian started sobbing everything to him, even exaggerating it a little. I can tell that her husband was absolutely raged; if you ask him whom he loves more, his wife or mother. I'll bet my whole fortune he'll choose wife; because she carried his child as well. She handed the phone back to me after she was done sobbing. "Is that all you want to say?" I asked.

Marian nodded. "I don't think that I can ever face him again…"

"Good." I smiled; she looked up in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"Well…it's simple actually… I hired him to do this. Do you know why?" I jerked my thumb towards the guy. "Because causing carnage… is my job."

Her eyes widened in horror and blood spilled out of her mouth. I whistled; the milk was poisoned. "You…!" "Yeah, yeah, whatever…" I shrugged and turned around towards the door. The boy grabbed my leg. "What about my payment…?" He asked.

"Oh yeah right, I almost forgot." I bit open my finger and the whips formed. He gasped in horror. "Goodbye…" I smiled.

* * *

As expected, the guy took a troup of soldiers and went mommy-hunting in Pendleton; outraged. The gang of Tracy teamed up as well to defend their boss; the small riot between military soldiers and gang members turned into an uprise of the villagers. I phoned Wrath and they congratulated me on my success; I told them it was nothing. It were the humans that were so easy to manipulate, they should thank them.

* * *

**I'm terrible at thinking up schemes and this is the best I can whip up so sorry. And I know that the Crest of Blood in Pendleton wasn't caused that way either... so yeah... sorry... but this isn't the last chapter yet! Please don't leave and follow the story please! And maybe review as well!**


	4. Meeting the Elrics, Chasing Scar

_**Chapter 4: Meeting the Elrics, Chasing Scar**_

I crossed my legs and tossed Gluttony cookies after cookies. For some reason, they seemed to find my way of causing a riot funny. Well I'm sorry; I'm new to this career after all. Envy yawned and stared at the tedious actions of the two of us. "Aren't you boring…?" He muttered.

I threw a cookie at his head; Gluttony lunged and nearly bit his head off. Envy stumbled backward. "Hey, watch it there!" He snapped. I snorted. "It's not like you can't reform… where's Greed?"

"The bastard betrayed us… _again_." Envy answered solemnly. I shrugged. "Well, didn't we all expect that? It's no surprise."

"I'm hungry!" Gluttony announced. I glanced at the mountain of junk food wrappers. If normal people needed two thousand five hundred calories per day; he was eating ten times as much. I crossed my arms. "Gluttony! You need to start dieting! Or do you want to be this round meatball for eternity?"

Gluttony glanced up at me innocently. I sighed and pushed him; the guy toppled over and ended sitting back up again. It wasn't any gymnastic skills, mind you. He was round, like a ball. I rolled him over again and again, across the room and back. "Lust! Lust! Stop! Stop! You're making me dizzy!"

Envy laughed. "Give up Lust! It's not like he ever tried; and believe me, Father and Greed used to tell him to diet every day. But did he? No!"

I pouted and finished the daily exercise of pushing a meatball around. "But seriously! His weight would be a disadvantage in fights; it drags down speed and increases the target mass. He'll be like the first one to die out of all of us."

"Says the one who doesn't even need to move while fighting." Envy muttered.

Gluttony, on the other hand, seemed scared at the thought. "I…I don't wanna die…" He mumbled. I patted his shoulder. "There, there, Gluttony; just do me a favor and go on a diet okay?"

Envy suddenly stood up and stretched. "Well then, let's go out for sundaes!"

"Envy!" I protested. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

He held up a finger with a wicked grin. "But; Gluttony can only watch us eat, he can't eat."

Gluttony looked mildly horrified and I sighed. "Well then, let's go…" Who can say no to a chance where you can torment one of your older brothers?

We went up to one of Central's best cafés and ordered a parfait and a fruit sundae. Gluttony looked at the two glasses wistfully and his eyes watery. Envy and I ate in silence and studied Gluttony's expression. It couldn't have been more amusing.

Suddenly Gluttony's expression changed. "The alchemist is here!" He cried. "The pipsqueak alchemist!"

Immediately Envy and I shot up from our seats. "Where is he?" Envy demanded.

Gluttony sniffed the air some more. "Heading towards the train station!" I glanced at Envy. "I'll go track them; you two go stay with Father. Fullmetal doesn't recognize my face yet."

He looked like he had something to say but didn't say it. "Yeah sure; if lucky you should meet Kimblee there. Go as you're keeping watch on them; try not to get into a fight or anything…"

"I'm not the fighting kind anyway…" I said. "And Gluttony, I'll treat you to dessert; let go of the diet thing for now…" I didn't think any of us brought money; it was a Monday afternoon and there weren't many customers. Gluttony cheerfully helped himself.

I started tailing the alchemist Edward Elric; he was one of our important human sacrifices. He boarded the train towards Briggs and I frowned. Briggs, why does he want to go there? I casually walked up to them and sat down across. I gave a small nod and opened up the novel written by Dante; I bought it just five minutes ago on the platform, to make the act more natural.

The Elric brothers seemed to be gawking at me; I ignored them.

Some minutes passed and they started whispering to each other. I ignored them again but couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. They continued to gawk at me. When I finally got fed up, I looked up at them. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"You…you're Zoe!" Edward Elric exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

My heart chilled. Oh s*** they knew me from when I was human? Uh-oh… (This is a reference to one of my other DW and FMAB crossovers.) I looked up and smiled sweetly. "No, um, you must have got the wrong person! I'm Marian Xover." I smartly used the name of my last victim.

The brothers still looked unsure; but my interest in my past life had grown. All my brothers and sisters refused to tell me about it. "Does this Zoe resemble me so much?" I asked lightly.

Edward Elric nodded. "Yeah… we even fought mannequin soldiers together once…"

His brother Alphonse quickly covered up his brother's mouth. "Brother!" He cried. I raised an eyebrow; the mannequin soldiers were a special force we had the military built. Only once we let a few escape and I know that he had fought them; but how was I involved? Maybe it was because I was human than and I don't remember it? But this topic seems forbidden now. How stupid of me to think that I can learn who I was by asking them.

I stared out of the window, the book resting on my lap, open. Edward quickly got into sleep but his brother didn't – I had the feeling he was watching me.

We arrived at the train station and I narrowed my eyes at a sign one of the military soldiers were holding. Behind said soldier was a man in a white suit. Who I recognized as Kimblee. Groaning I stood up and walked away.

"Are you getting off here?" Alphonse asked.

I nodded, cursing inside. "Yeah."

"Oh, have a good day…"

"You too." I hopped out onto the platform and glared daggers at Kimblee. He walked over and bowed like the gentleman he was. "Hello, Lust."

"Don't call me that." I deadpanned. "You look far older than me and it'll seem like you're some pedophile."

Behind him one of his soldiers chuckled; Kimblee seemed angered but his mask as a gentleman hid the anger away. I had the feeling that the soldier who chuckled was going to face a very painful death by explosions. He put his hat back on and walked away. I walked along beside him. "So? Isn't your job capturing Scar and printing the Crest of Blood in Briggs? Why are you here?"  
"My priority is to capture Scar; I will worry about the second one when I get to it."

I pulled up my hoodie. "I'll do it for you if you want. I don't mind."

"Don't be so proud, you're just a Homunculus brat. Besides, your first mission, although it was a success, seemed very tedious and like a child's play."

I scowled. "Is that how you speak to your superiors?"

"I'm just stating the truth." He answered dully with a sneer. I silently plotted his death. Solf J. Kimblee; I never liked the guy. Arrogant and selfish and a complete sadist.

We reached the mountain side and he walked over to one of the chart maps spread out on a wooden box. I walked over and investigated. "What's this?" I asked.

"The possible routes where Scar could have escaped…" He answered curtly. I raised an eyebrow. "Scar…huh…"

The alchemist hunter who apparently wants the life of our precious human sacrifice.

I crossed my arms; biting my lips. "Scar huh…" I mumbled. Perhaps Kimblee thought it was polite to ask my opinion, he spoke. "What do you say about this? Ms. Homunculus."

"Well, humans tend to try and mislead us. He set off a boat at the south direction and an old man saw someone who resembled him at west right? He came from the east, and the north route is blocked by rocks… I say he went North."

"Same here. So even as a little brat you still have some brains."

His soldiers seemed bewildered. "Mr. Kimble… who is this child…?"

I cut him off before he can answer. "I refuse to being called a child." I scowled. "I'm his assistant." I jerked my chin towards the direction of Kimblee; who looked amused. The soldiers still seemed mystified. "Assistant…?" They echoed.

Kimblee put on a sunny smile and placed his hands onto my shoulders. "She's my bratty niece. But quite an alchemist as well."

"Alchemist…?"

I bit open my finger and the blood flowed out; forming into the shape of a sword. This was actually my Homunculus powers; named the Branch of Sin which can control blood with free will (Reference to other story.). But they can easily pass this off as alchemy; because blood and sword both hold iron.

As expected they nodded in unison, as if this cleared up a lot of their questions – which I suppose it did. Once they left Kimblee straightened up again. "I'd like to think that you owe me once."

"Whatever…" I grumbled. "It wouldn't make sense if we said that I was your superior anyways."

"So let us save all the babbling and get working; head north."

We climbed into the cars and drove until we were under the mountains and in front of the mountain road. I stretched my sore limbs; on the same day I had traveled on a train for hours and went through a rocky ride in a car. For your information, I do not enjoy bumpy rides.

Not for long we encountered a rockslide area where big boulders blocked the path. I narrowed my eyes at the place and Kimblee probably noticed the unnatural as well. I picked up a small pebble and turned it over. A grin crept up my lips and Kimblee showed off a triumphant smile as he showed the rock to the soldiers. "Everyone, Scar has headed north!"


	5. Farewell, Humans

_**Chapter 5: Farewell, Humans**_

"Are you sure you don't want to watch the fight of the century?" Kimblee asked as he climbed onto his train. I stayed on the platform, waiting for my own. "No." I deadpanned. "I still want to live a few years; Scar has the ability to outlast Homunculi; I don't want to be within a mile of a monster fight."

"But you've got immortality, and aren't you more of a monster yourself?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Whatever you say; the ones that are known as human weapons are alchemists, not Homunculi. Goodbye Kimblee; hope that you're still in one piece the next time I see you."

"What a nice way of saying goodbye." He mused. "Goodbye to you too; be careful not to take stuff from strangers little girl."

I whirled around to kill him but he stepped away into his box – sneering; I scowled and stomped away; two soldiers following fearfully at my side – to my relief they weren't wearing their military uniforms.

I had no idea why they were there. They sat across from me on the train; eyeing me fearfully. At first I pretended that I didn't notice and kept on reading Dante's novel; but their gaze didn't left for one second. It was awfully creepy; did Kimblee send them to watch me or something? Is that how he treats his superiors? I know that he hates me but… my pride as a Homunculus doesn't allow me to be kept watch by mere humans. And sorry Pride, for using your name.

"Oy, old mans." I said quietly; my gaze not leaving the pale pages.

They looked up. "Yes? Ms. Zoe Kimblee."

If I had anything in my mouth I'd have choked on it. Well yeah, I was his niece… but that sounded more like an insult to me than a simple made up name. I regained the balance of my temper and facepalmed. "You guys are chimeras right?" I asked, boldly.

The two soldiers exchanged glances. "How do you know?" One hissed.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I know things."

"Kimblee told you didn't he?" Asked the other in a dark tone.

I wanted to reply that _"It was my brother who created you."_, but I kept my mouth shut and simply shrugged. He went on. "It's hard to believe that a little brat like you could be such an influencing character. You aren't a state alchemist are you?"

"No, just Kimblee's niece."

"Uncle and niece… they sure resemble…" The other muttered. "The personality and alchemy."

I shrugged and turned back to my novel. It was quiet for a few more hours.

"You… When you turned your blood into a sword; you didn't draw the transmutation circle did you?"

My heart almost stopped beating. Crap; they noticed that it wasn't alchemy? What should I do now? They cannot know that I'm a Homunculus; I'm not allowed to exist, if they caught me Kimblee would probably be dragged in as well – as much as I hate him, we cannot afford to let his time be wasted in court. He's the only one able to track down Scar.

I placed the book upside down on my lap, saving my page and glancing up at them. "Yeah; so what?" I asked quietly.

"I've once heard from a friend; there are two possibilities that an alchemist can use alchemy. One is that if he or she had attempted human transmutation; but that is forbidden and you haven't lost any limbs apparently. And the other one is that – it wasn't alchemy from the start. Which one is it? Little girl?"

I sighed. "Is that how Kimblee taught you to speak to your superiors?" I muttered. "Sounds like what he would do."

"I mean no offense; but your ability is a mystery. And I'm very curious; if that isn't alchemy, what is it?"

Standing up I walked away. "I'll tell you about it later; just let me use the restroom for a sec…"

I must kill these two. But on such a crammed up train with tons of passengers, where would be a good place to get rid of them? I walked pass the toilet and shook my head; I was just scouting for places where I can safely kill the two without being noticed. I walked past the second compartment and through the third. I reached the fourth compartment and noticed the do-not-enter sign hanging on the door which led to the compartments carrying cargo.

I tried to remember what cargo this train carried. Some animals, luggage, wood, coal…

_Coal_.

Glancing over my shoulders I made sure that no one was looking, very quietly I snuck into the cargo compartments. I walked over the sheeps and over some luggage and wood; lastly I arrived at the compartment which carried coal. We were already in a high mountain area where air was thin…

I walked into the compartment and lit a match; burying it under some coal with some hay (The sheep's food.) and some firewood. A small sprout of fire sprouted and I nodded to myself. The estimated time should be enough for me to run back.

I walked back to the normal passenger compartments and stormed back to my seat; performing the breathless act. My guards/babysitters looked at me in surprise – one of them had taken my seat (To my dismay). "What's wrong?" They asked in unison.

I motioned for them to lean in and began a frantic whisper. "I was in the restroom then I came out and I saw someone who resembled Scar!"

They gasped. "What happened?" They demanded.

"I just saw someone that looked like him! With a big fat scar in the shape of an X on his face! I sorta followed him, but then I saw him walking towards the cargo compartment – which is still downright suspicious even if he isn't Scar. This may be a big chance of capturing him!" I paused and added. "Even if he isn't; maybe you'd catch a luggage thieft!"

Almost immediately the two jumped up from their seats and sprinted towards the door. I snorted and slid back into my seat. An old granny sitting across the aisle from me glanced at me, confused. I smiled. "They've been dying to go to the washroom for ages; and it's empty now."

"Ooh…" She said. "Would you care for a biscuit little girl?" She held up a homemade biscuit and I happily took it over. "Thank you ma'am." I smiled.

"You're welcome."

I enjoyed the sweet smelling biscuit and drowned myself in the fantasy world of Dante's novel for a few more minutes. Maybe five? And then I heard the sound of the explosion in the far back. I smiled to myself; the smile was hidden by my curtain of blond hair, falling down as I read.

_Backdraft_.

A backdraft is an explosive event at a fire resulting from rapid re-introduction of oxygen to combustion in an oxygen-starved environment, for example, the breaking of a window or opening of a door to an enclosed space. The action of the two bursting into the cargo compartment allowed air to sweep into the burning environment. The outside of the compartment was coated with heat insulation paint. Adding on the fact we were already in the high mountains where oxygen was deprived and snow was falling. The temperature on the outside hid the fact it was burning inside. Even if the backdraft idea didn't work, the meeting of cold air and hot air would have caused quite a charge as well.

The best part of the plan is; due to the human nature of liking to ignore things which doesn't benefit them; probably no one would notice until the next station; which I'd be long gone before they can start investigating.

Same as my calculation; no one bothered to check; not the workers or anything. After the second where they all turned their heads back and whispered something under their breaths, they turned back to their original activities.

I stepped outside the train station and handed the envelope of proof to two of the Briggs soldiers. It proofed that I was a military and government associated person; without this letter I wouldn't have gotten anywhere. I mean; who would believe that a fifteen year old girl was one of the top superiors of the military? I'm not a state alchemist either. And now thinking of it; didn't the Elric brothers headed here from the start? Wonder where they are now.

The day after I settled down a guard came rushing into my hotel room and I looked up from the morning newspapers. My breakfast bagel and coffee sitting on the table and my mouth half full. To be honest I didn't want people to see me like this but never mind. Kimblee had been hurt by Scar.

Without another word I ran straight towards the hospital. I was pretty sure that all the soldiers were moved at how nice of a niece I was – even though I argued constantly with my uncle; I still cared about him when I heard the news he was hurt.

In reality, I just wanted to laugh at him.

In the hallway I met a Briggs soldier named Miles, he came out of Kimblee's room and I gave him a quick nod in greeting. He stopped abruptly and stared at me. "Are you the legendary niece of Kimblee's?" He asked.

I smiled like the gentle lady I was. "I wouldn't say legendary, but yes. I'm his niece; is there something wrong with my uncle?"

"No, but your attitudes seem very different…"

_That's because you've only talked to me for thirty seconds_. I thought.

"Anyways, nice to meet you; and you might want to consider your way of dressing in Briggs. I don't really recommend shorts and sandals. It's still sunny outside, but once the blizzard comes; your toes would fall off."

"Thank you." I nodded and he walked away. I walked into Kimblee's room.

"You…" He muttered. "You're the third to last on my list of people-I-want-to-see."

"Splendid, who's the other two?"

"Scar and that guy Miles."

"Oh really? I find Miles pretty nice; talked to him in the hallway. Anyways, congratulation on your fail; I'll have to add one more entry in the embarrassing stories of Solf J. Kimblee." "You suck at cheering people up. Where are your guards? I told them to protect you twenty-four-seven."

I cupped my face in my hands and sat down beside his bed. "They noticed the fact that my ability isn't alchemy; so I killed them. Don't worry; I did it nice and clean. Shouldn't be a problem."

"Hmph…"

And to my dismay, something to cheer him up came – or more accurately, someone came. Lieutenant General Raven. "Hello Kimblee," He greeted cheerfully. "And I see our wonderful Zoe is here as well… And I have good news too! I brought a doctor who knows how to use alchemy!"


	6. Hello Again

_**Chapter 6: Hello Again**_

I stood up and stretched. "Instead of staying here with you guys, I wanna go check with the Elrics."

One of the soldiers stared at me incredulously. "Aren't you supposed to be staying with your uncle here?"

I shrugged and wrapped the thick wool scarf around my neck. "Nah, don't worry. He's one monster; he'll be fine…" I was sure that they were going to argue at how heartless I was – please, they haven't seen Envy. And said monster have an alchemist doctor using the philosopher's stone healing him right now. "Get someone to drive me to Fort Briggs."

Still, I found that shorts and sandals suit me best; it seems like most of us wore the same type of clothing throughout the year, only adding a jacket or coat during weather changes. To be honest I wouldn't feel a thing even if I was thrown into the snow just like this. But still I changed into long pants and boots.

The snow got thicker and the blizzard got stronger. I was amused; hmm, even if I could survive the temperature I would get lost… Out of all the Homunculi I guess only Father and Gluttony are able to survive. Never mind father with his supreme power; Gluttony with his layer of fat can probably save him from being froze to death.

As soon as I stepped into the Briggs, I knew that I was not welcomed there.

Everyone stared like me like I was the apocalypse itself. (If I may say so, I'd like to say that I'm part of it.). I was mildly relieved when I saw Miles, since he was the only one that seemed casual at my appearance. "Hello, Miles." I nodded.

"You're Kimblee's niece…" He frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just sightseeing. Do you mind if you told one of your minions to show me around? And I heard that pipsqueak is here as well."

"Pipsqueak…?" He seemed mystified but then a light bulb appeared on his head. "Oh do you mean Edward Elric? Yeah he's here; but currently he's in our prison cell."

"Why?"

"Those're secret information; but if you wanna see him, follow me." He turned and led me down the hall; my two new guards followed and I narrowed my eyes. I'd have to ask them some way if they felt that my alchemy was weird; if so I'd have to try and find a way to kill them again.

"Miles." I said lightly, not bothering to use honorifics – as I never do unless in an act. "Are you confused at why I'm here?"

There was a silent pause before he spoke. "In fact, yes. You are no state alchemist or soldier of any kind. Kimblee's your uncle, but that doesn't make sense at why you would hold a proof letter signed by the president himself. And Kimblee is supposed to be a prisoner with a long sentence; it doesn't make sense why either of you are here. What are you really?"

I'd love to say that I was the president's sister, but I didn't. I smiled. "To be honest; I'm not too bad an alchemist myself; and you can say that I'm Kimblee's right hand man. And that King Bradley believes out of the existing state alchemists only Kimblee is able to defeat Scar. Maybe Roy Mustang as well, but he's busy at the moment."

"Huh…"

I can tell that he didn't believe a word I said. But still, it's too early to reveal myself as a Homunculus.

The two Elrics looked very annoyed but they jumped up when Miles entered their vision. "Miles!" Edward cried, but then his jaws dropped at the sight of me. I smiled and raised a hand. "Yo!"

"Marian!" Alphonse exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

I stepped forward and pulled off the hood. "Hey guys, we meet again. Sorry for the late introduction; but seriously, what kind of healthy minded teenage girl would answer their true name to some weird guys in a armor and pretending that they know her?"

"You didn't recognize me as a state alchemist?" Edward scoffed.

I shrugged. "Short blond guys aren't all that rare."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A MICROSCOPIC PIPSQUEAK MIDGIT THAT COMPARED TO AMOEBAS EVEN THE AMOEBAS APPEAR LARGER?" Edward Elric snarled and lunged at me.

I subconsciously took a step back and he hit the metal bars of the cell; his expression was funny and horrifying at the same time. Alphonse quickly pulled his brother back. "Brother! Calm down!"

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Umm…" Edward's head was steaming with rage. Alphonse kept him away from clawing at the metal bars. "Please continue Marian…" He said.

"Okay, um, my real name isn't Marian Xover. It's Zoe Kimblee; and I was on my way to help my uncle tracking Scar…"

"Marian Xover…?" Miles echoed; I shot him a glance. Could it be that he knows who Marian Xover is?

Edward snapped back to reality. "So you _are_ Zoe?"

"Not _the_ Zoe you seem to be thinking of. Zoe Kimblee."

The short guy blinked. "Kimblee…?"

"Yeah, the pyro-explosion maniac is my uncle." I smiled. "We were chasing Scar, and apparently he had come to the North as well. Would you guys happen to know any clue?"

"…No." The pause before answering was downright suspicious. I smiled and stood up straight again. "Okay! I'll see you guys around after you've been let out. Maybe next time we can have some tea and biscuits together." Walking away I waved over my shoulder. Miles whispered a few more words to them before leaving as well.

"Is there a map of this place?" I asked.

"Yes there is."

"Can I take a look?"

"We do not let others take it out of the map room."

"I never said that I was going to take it; I'm just taking a look at it. Besides; wouldn't you guys be happier you don't have to show this outsider around?"

"…One minute perhaps."

"Just give me forty seconds."

Looking like he didn't believe me he led me to the map room, where the map of Briggs Fort was. I scanned the map up and down, right to left. Memorizing things were one of my specialties. And the rooms and floor plans of the place were pretty simple – as long as you can memorize which room is on which floor.

I nodded and walked away. Miles seemed pretty flabbergasted that I can remember the whole map in a matter of forty seconds. But I did.

After a good few hours Kimblee finally arrived at the place; Miles was sent to greet him and I went along as well. "Uncle!" I called merrily.

Kimblee nodded with a smile. "You do remind me of Pride…"

Well yeah; big brother was pretending to be an innocent child of Wrath while he's actually the strongest out of all of us. A blond girl peeked out from behind one of the chimera soldiers. She looked the same age as me. "Mr. Kimblee? She is…?"

"My niece. You two should get along well; now can you show me to where the Elrics are? Miles…"

Miles seemed pretty unwilling and I approached Winry Rockbell. She was one of the hostages we held – and the irony is that she doesn't know it and came; what a naïve girl she was. I held out my hand with a smile. "Hello, I'm Zoe. Winry is it? The short alchemist told me."

She shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Zoe. Did Ed really talk about me?"

"Oh yes, he did…" My voice trailed off and ended up in a sly smile – hidden from others of course.

I stood beside as Winry helped Edward fix his automail. Arms crossed and very amused. Kimblee walked in and said some nice things I suppose; I wasn't listening. Anyways Winry seemed to like the guy very much. Edward tugged on her sleeve and whispered something in her ear.

Kimblee glanced at me. "We're searching for Scar next, go and get ready…"

"You wouldn't mind if I go in the same group as them right?"

He raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged. "Sure."

I waited in the front passenger seat for about forty more minutes; Alphonse and Edward piled into the backseat and so did Winry – wait a minute, Winry? I glanced outside at Kimblee, but seeing that he was equally exasperated I stopped saying what I was going to say.

"This is a dangerous trip right?" Winry protested. "He needs someone to fix his automail if anything happens!"

"Ugh, whatever…" The guy walked away towards his own car.

I glanced at the Briggs soldier driving and turned back to face them. "Hey, you guys." I hissed.

Edward looked up; being squished between the two people made his face look misshaped. "What?" He managed to get out.

"Can I come with you guys? I honestly don't want to be within a kilometer radius of my uncle." I made a face. I was used to lying I suppose, all came out so easily. The blue satin ribbon rubbed against my neck, hiding up the Ouroboros.

"What?" Alphonse exclaimed. "He's your uncle isn't he?"

"It doesn't change the fact that I hate him; besides, you don't trust him either right?" I sat back down and glanced over my shoulder. "I have a lot of information you may like, and I know stuff about you guys too. How's the deal? I'll guarantee you that I won't betray; I hate him as much as you hate him."

That part was true; I hate him as much as they hate them. But the part that I wouldn't betray? Who do you think I am? I am the almighty Homunculus Lust, and they are just mere humans. I wouldn't even remember this promise when I betray them.

Edward was silent for a moment. "Let me hear your reason first; I still can't trust you yet."


	7. Seen Through

_**Chapter 7: Seen Through**_

I followed behind Edward Elric and his brother; and suddenly they broke into a dash. Inwardly I gritted my teeth; want to get rid of us? The soldiers and I ran after them. "Wait a second!" They yelled.

I kept silent and bit open my finger. The Elrics turned around the corner abruptly and we skidded to a stop when the hallway ended. The soldiers scowled and went the other way. I stayed in the same place, my eyes narrowed.

This wall was made by alchemy just a few seconds ago. The whips formed and I sliced it through the wall – it was the same theory as high pressure water cutting through everything. A sonic speed whip can cut through everything. Unlike the Lust before me, who has the Mightiest Spear, I have the most flexible blood.

The wall crashed and just disappearing down the hallway was Edward Elric's red coat.

As a Homunculus, speed is required and so I dashed after them.

They were horrified when I caught up with them. "How did you catch up?" Edward yelped, shocked. I stuck out my tongue. "Didn't I tell you that I'm an alchemist too?"

"No, you didn't."

"Oh…" I shrugged. "Oh well, that's not the problem now. Listen; I hate the Central soldiers as much as you guys do. And I know about the Homunculi and stuff too, so don't worry, you don't have to be afraid of me."

"You…!" Alphonse gasped. "You know about the Homunculi too?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "One of the Crest of Blood was carved in my village…" I pretended to cry at the thought and wiped off the fake tears on my sleeve. "I thought it was weird for those soldiers to make the chaos bigger so I wrote to that annoying uncle. He answered it all in riddles and so it took me a good few years to figure it out."

"Really?" Edward sounded like he believed me.

Ah, Humans; thank you for being so simple for me. It really saved me a lot of trouble manipulating you guys.

We bursted onto the roof and breathed in the cold winter air. I looked around the deserted village – the Ghost Town.

Jumping over rooftops we searched each building.

Scar was nowhere in sight. I wiped away a drop of sweat and turned to the two guys. " Exactly who are you looking for?"

"Umm…Scar…" Edward answered.

"Don't be ridiculous, I know that you're looking for a little girl from Xing." When Father disabled the alchemy of all the alchemists, Scar and the little girl was able to use alchemy. I need to investigate too; Scar is too dangerous even for me, so I set my target upon the little Xing girl. She wouldn't be much of a threat.

"How do you know?" Alphonse asked. I sighed and crossed my arms, leaning against the wall. "I have a bad habit of collecting information. No matter if its useful to me or not. Why would you want to look for her?"

"Umm…" Alphonse started to talk but Edward's exasperated scream cut him off – "ARGH THIS PLACE IS TOO BIG!" Edward screamed. "UNLESS THAT BEANSPROUT BRAT COME LOOKING FOR US HERSELF IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Either Alphonse or I was about to give a response when a high, childlike voice echoed through the building. "Mr. Alphonse? Mr. Alphonse is that you?"

I froze, and so did Edward; we watched in silence as Alphonse was glomped by the little Asian girl. "She… she actually came…" He gawked.

"May! I finally saw you!" If Alphonse could smile, he would have smiled so wide his face would crack.

"Mr. Alphonse! Did you come all the way just to see me?" She cried.

"Yes!"

"Oh my god!" She squealed. "Mr. Alphonse came all the way just to see me! Oh my god!"

Edward strode up to her and pointed. "You! Teach me your weird Xing alchemy!"

"Aww! Do both the two brothers want my love? But sorry Edward! You're not my type!" She was still trapped in the girl's-love-and-relationship-wonderland. I watched dully from the side.

Winry, who hide inside Al's body, banged on the armor. "Al! Let me out!" She cried – I almost forgot her existence. Al gasped. "I'm sorry! I almost forgot!" Saying this he took off his front part and Winry crawled out.

May gasped in horror. "Mr. Alphonse! Who is this woman? How could you do this to me?" She pulled out a handkerchief with a panda drawing and wiped away her tears.

"Oh um, no, she's just a childhood friend!" Alphonse paused. "Why am I defending myself like I'm really a man having an affair?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"TEACH ME YOUR XING ALCHEMY BEAN-SPROUT GIRL!"

"May! Don't run so fast!" Gasped an old man, appearing at the doorway accompanied by another man. "E-Elric brothers!" He gasped.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm Marcoh! Tim Marcoh!"

"What? Seriously?"

My eyes widened; no wonder it was so hard to track down Dr. Marco. Scar had disfigured him; I bit my lips, thinking of how to catch Dr. Marco and inform Kimblee about Scar. But the priority now was to ask where Scar is, obviously Dr. Marcoh and the Xing girl knows where he is. Let Kimblee worry about Scar; the two in front of me I can take care of…

Suddenly the Xing girl stood up and glared at me. "You…"

I smiled. "Yes?"

"You're a Homunculus, aren't you?"

A shock went through me; I could feel it literally, the coldness running down my spine. Hmph, so as Wrath said; these foreigners can sense if one was a Homunculus or not? I really underestimated her didn't I? Despite all the thoughts going through my brain, my stance and expression remained casual.

"W-what are you talking about? May…" Alphonse stuttered. "Zoe isn't a Homunculus… is…she…?" They all glanced at me.

I sighed and glanced at Dr. Marcoh. "Hello, Dr. Marco, you really fooled us around…" Now what should I do? Reveal my true identity and own all of them? But if so; Scar might come and help – Not to mention all of the people here were skilled alchemists. But if I held the Winry girl as hostage… No! That will ruin my image as a Homunculus; using a defenseless human girl as hostage. That cannot be allowed!

"You're a Homunculus?" Edward gasped in horror. "No wonder you know all those stuff!"

Marcoh frowned. "But I've never seen you before…"

I shrugged. "Of course, I'm a newborn Homunculus in the name of Lust."

"You don't look anywhere near sexy."

"Yeah, I get that a lot, even from Father…" I scratched my neck and pulled off the blue satin ribbon. "Allow me to introduce myself again; I am a Homunculus – nice to meet you guys."

Edward scowled. "You tricked us all along! Did you tell Kimblee we're here as well?"

I shook my head. "What do I look like? A walking telephone? It would be possible if I was Envy though, but I'm not. And I wasn't lying about not betraying you either… have you never seen a friendly Homunculus?"

"For your information, no!"

Edward transformed his automail into a sword and lunged at me. I dodged away. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" I yelped. "I'm not here to fight all you guys! I'm not interested in fighting a pipsqueak either!"

"ENVY SAID THE SAME THING!" Edward shouted and sliced at my, narrowly missing my shoulder. I dodged behind a pillar. "Seriously! I'm not with them for goodness sake!"

"Then why are you with Kimblee?" Alphonse snapped and a giant hand appeared out of the wall, smashing at me.

"That's because Wrath told me to!"

"Then you are still with them!"

"I'm with them on the outside, but I'm not on the inside!" I was running all around the room, and all the guys stared at me as I did.

"For goodness sake isn't there someone reasonable enough to actually LISTEN here?" I screamed.

To my biggest relief Dr. Marcoh stopped them. "Edward, Alphonse, listen to her. I think she means it."

Of course, the two brothers seemed very unwilling. But the stopped their attacks and shrunk back to their seats. "How can you believe her Dr. Marcoh?" They complained. Tim Marcoh sighed. "She's different from the other Homunculus I've encountered in the past. Lust, Envy, Gluttony… she's different."

I smiled in relief; but my inner self was –

_You pathetic humans, can't you tell already? This is my ability. I am able to manipulate people with their trust; I can mask my will of murder and appear all nice in front of you. No one will be able to know what I'm thinking, and to hell I'll ever be with you guys. I may not be like the last Lust, who can control all men with her beauty, but I can control their trust with the air around me. There's nothing more convenient than this._

"See!" I turned to the Elrics, pouting. "Don't worry about me; just go ahead and find Scar for whatever you guys were discussing about earlier…"

"It's hard to trust you after you've admitted that you're a Homunculus." Edward muttered and I tied the ribbon back onto my neck. "Don't worry; I'll prove it to you as soon as I get the chance – that I'm innocent."

"Does Kimblee know you're a Homunculus?"

"Yeah, he does. But he's used to me being spirited away anyways…"

Ed frowned. "You remind me of someone I know…"

I laughed. "Is it Zoe again? For the last time, I'm not Zoe! I'm the Homunculus Lust!"

"What was your name when you were still human?" He deadpanned, pointing a finger and narrowing his eyes. I stopped in my tracks. Envy said it once to Wrath, when I was still a newborn Homunculus. I didn't take much notice to it because it was human stuff.

"…Zoe…"

An explosion occurred in the distance.


	8. Gaining Trust

_**Chapter 8: Gaining Trust**_

I moaned in pain as memories of my human past came rushing back piece by piece. I had a twin sister and a brother. Our father was the village alchemist and our mother passed away when she was at a young age. Edward and Alphonse and I met when I was lost in the mountains and they went bear hunting. (I have absolutely no idea why two kids would want to go bear hunting.)

"C'mon Zoe!" Edward snapped. "Scar's place is over there."

A vein was pulsing against my forehead. Yeah I remember now… but the problem is where am I putting my loyalty in now. Edward Elric and his friends, or the Homunculus?

We screeched to a halt where Scar was battling two of the chimera soldiers. I leaned back against the wall, trying to calm down the headache. Edward Elric and Alphonse was being all evil and beating up the chimeras. Jerso glanced at me in horror before Alphonse dragged him back again. "Ms. Kimblee! Zoe Kimblee! You know us right? Tell him to stop."

I glared up and him and the whips formed around me. "Shut up…" I muttered. "Can't you see that I'm having a migraine?"

He cowered at my ability and Alphonse dragged him back. I opened my eyes to see a blurry concrete ground with my shadow, tainted with a few mouths and eyes…

Stop right there.

"Hello, big brother…" I grumbled. "What's wrong, Pride?"

"Father told me to keep watch on you; and Father was right. You regained your human memories huh?" His voice rang in my ears, whispering and hissing at the same time in that heartless monotone.

"Seems like it; so I was friends with the pipsqueak huh?"

"Yes you were…" Pride purred. I nodded slowly, begging for the headache to go away – why would Homunculus have headaches anyway? "So why did you guys pick me as your new sister anyway? Knowing that if I regained my memories I most likely would join their side like Greed."

Pride seemed to smirk (Trust me; it was not a pretty sight.). "If you said this, then you most likely won't. That's all I need to hear."

"Testing my loyalty huh? What a cunning brother you are; unlike my old one."

"Your older brother and sister do not exist anymore." Pride hissed. "All you have as a family is us." "We barely _look_ like a family, Pride. What kind of family can change members as they wish?" "Don't interrupt me, little sister. But keep it in mind, if you betray us; none of the others would take pity in you. We would hunt you down until the end of eternity…"

"I never planned to, brother. But give Envy a message will you?"

"What?"

"Tim Marcoh, Scar, and the girl from Xing are together. Kimblee called for Scar, and I'm calling the girl. I'm interested in her alchemy too."

Pride snickered. "Didn't we already know that? Each of you called your opponents long ago…"

The eyes and mouths disappeared from my shadow and I sighed. Pride, the guy gives me the creeps. I stood back up and walked towards the finishing battle. Scar was tied up, Miles and some other Briggs soldiers had arrived. Basically all the main characters of the show were here.

I Listened to their pointless argue and instead I turned to Dr. Marcoh. "Marcoh, is there any way to stop this headache?" I muttered.

Miles glanced at me then at Edward. "Isn't it a bit unsafe to let her here Edward? She is Kimblee's niece after all."

"No such thing." I deadpanned. "Being related to that bastard is the last thing on my to-do list."

He and the other Briggs soldiers looked mystified. "So… you're not related?"

"Believe me, if I was related to him, I wouldn't be standing here. I'd have killed myself off long ago in some deserted mountain area." I sighed and massaged my temple. "This headache is killing me… so please ignore me if I seem out of character today…" Saying this I pulled off the satin ribbon.

Their jaws were somewhere ground level. "Ouroboros! You're a Homunculus?"

"Put down your guns, it won't work on me. You've seen Sloth right? That's the example. Besides; I got back my human memories, I'm positive as ever that I will never go back to Father."

Miles glanced at Edward Elric; he nodded. "It's safe. But the question now is how to escape…"

Dr. Marcoh spoke up. "We wouldn't mind Ms. Rockbell coming with us, but the second she disappears, the ones to suspect first would be the Elric brothers…"

They all went into a silent thinking stage where I wanted to scream bloody murder. If possible, I'm going in the next pharmacy I see and buy all the Aspirin off their shelves. Suddenly Winry spoke up. "It may be weird that I'm saying this… but… how about me being kidnapped by Scar?"

We all paused. And then Edward Elric exploded. "YOU MEAN THAT WE HAVE TO UNTIE THIS GUY?" He screeched, pointing an angry finger at said guy. Alphonse put his hand onto her shoulders. "You don't have to risk your life for this!"

"But you're all risking your lives!" She protested. "Don't take all the responsibility! Rely on others for once okay?"

The Elric brothers were out of words. And I nodded slowly; daring enough, I like her.

Edward turned to Scar. "IF you dare harm her… you know what will happen."

"I swear I won't." Edward gritted his teeth and untied the criminal. Dr. Marcoh turned to me. "And you?"

"Hmm…" I scratched my neck. "I'd like to come with you guys if you don't mind…" I glanced at Scar. "Would you mind?"

His face was a poker face, and somewhat annoyed – it was usual. I shrugged and nodded. "Yep, I'm coming with you guys."

Miles turned to the two chimera soldiers tied up to the pillar. "What about these two?" He asked. "They don't see much of a use… more like a threat actually. We should kill them…" Two of his soldiers started to walk forward but I held up my hand with a smile. "Let me have the pleasure please. They still need me to prove my loyalty…" Please, it's not like I haven't killed comrades before… I thought of the two guards whom I killed in the backdraft.

Alphonse blocked my way. "Stop!" He cried. "We don't have to kill them!"

I snorted. "Alphonse Elric; do you honestly think that the world is such an easy place? It's either killed or be killed."

"But brother and I vowed, we will never kill people."

I glanced at Miles for help; he shook his head. I sighed and stepped aside, May automatically stepped away from me. I glanced at her. "Am I really that scary?" I asked.

May shivered, I didn't know whether it was from the cold or something else. "No… I know you're nice but… your aura is scary, like a thousand people suffering…" "Yeah, we get that a lot from Greedling."

"Well then, now that it's settled, let's get moving. May, Zoe, let's head to the entrance of the mine route first." Dr. Marcoh started to walk away, the two of us and Yoki – the one who thought of the plan – followed.

[Magic Time Skip!]

I waited impatiently in the tunnel for Scar and Winry. When we entered the place I trailed long behind them, scheming. If I want to target the little girl I'd have to wait until none of the other people were around. Especially Scar and Dr. Marco. Never mind the chimeras; I can finish them off easily enough. Winry Rockbell was one of our important hostages – can't let her be dragged into battle.

"Zoe!" Winry called. I glanced up in surprise and hurried over to her. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

She smiled. "Don't trail behind us; we won't hate you just because you're a Homunculus or anything…" She trailed off, uncertain at what she wanted to say. I spoke it for her instead. "Are you going to ask me, what do we want to do with the country Amestris?"

"…Yeah…" Now the topic got everyone interested, as they were all looking behind their shoulders. I shrugged. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"What?" Zampano exclaimed. "Aren't you on our side?"

I stuck out my tongue. "Of course I am, but some things are better left unsaid…" I looked down at my feet and put on a really sad face. They saw the expression and didn't ask any further. On the inside I was laughing like a maniac towards these pathetic humans.

After a few minutes Scar spoke again. "How did you become a Homunculus? You were a friend of the Elric brothers when you were still human right?"

I think that it was the longest sentence I've ever heard him speak. I nodded. "Yeah, I remember now. They were ten and nine, I was ten. I was lost in the mountains and they were there bear hunting – don't ask me why they were bear hunting – they showed me back onto the route. After that we met a few times more and they practiced alchemy with my father for a few days. We were friends I guess; but in reality we known each other for less than a month."

I stretched and stared straight forward with dull, lifeless eyes. "I've never seen them after until I was a Homunculus. I died of mercury poisoning and my father tried to revive me. Envy happened to pass by and he brought me back to Father, who fed me the philosopher's stones. Bam! I was born as Lust the Homunculus."

I paused to take a breath. For some reason, it seems like I know Envy from my human past too. Although I have absolutely no idea where I met him." (Refer to my other story.)

They all nodded. "So, what are your Homunculus abilities?" Winry asked. "I've heard that Greed is the Mightiest shield and Envy changes shape…"

I bit open my finger and my blood flowed out. "I can form my blood into any shape or weapon. I prefer to use whips though."

"You don't need to demonstrate." Jerso said quickly. I smiled all sunshines and May backed away again. She clung on to Dr. Marco. "Mr. Marcoh… she really is weird…!"

Poor little girl, didn't she know that I can hear her? It seems like apart from Winry, none of the others had trusted me completely yet. Dr. Marcoh patted her shoulder. "There, there, don't worry… I'm sure that she can't help it that her philosopher's stone radiates an evil aura."

"No… I mean that she must be planning something! We can't trust her now!"

Marcoh seemed out of words and I smiled. I heard everything. I'll have to kill the little girl as soon as I can.


	9. In the Dark

_**Chapter 8: In the Dark…**_

We exited out of the tunnel and into the back of the mountain. The strong lights made me squint; these humans were bound to get snow blindness... Yoki turned to all of us. "Okay! Let's go to the Briggs Fort now!" He walked forward for three steps before falling into the snow, up to the neck. "Someone help me!" He yelped.

We ignored him and Zampano turned to May. "Climb onto my shoulders, so you won't get buried."

"We'll step the snow flat, you guys walk after us." Jerso finished with a smile.

The rest of us nodded slowly. I stared at the little girl; still thinking of how to get rid of her. Scar can die for all he wants, Dr. Marcoh – although we're in desperate need of human sacrifices, we won't need that many alternate choices… Argh, anyways the point is that the two can't be near while I'm on assassination.

But thinking of it, if the little girl dies, I'm the first one to be suspected. Argh, this is so hard. Is there any way to make her get lost in this mountain and let her froze to death?

"Zoe, your face looks awful, is there something wrong?" Winry asked with concern in her voice. I blinked. "Oh, it's nothing, just worried about my brothers…"

I can tell that everyone was listening to our conversation.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I am worried about them hunting after me; a Homunculi fight is no joke, let me tell you. And I'm practically the weakest Homunculi apart from Gluttony and maybe Envy." I shuddered. "I can't even imagine how painful my death will be if big brother comes!"

"Big brother?" Winry echoed.

"Yeah, he'll skin me!" I gulped at the thought of Pride's rage. And I was seriously afraid of what he will do if I really betrayed the Homunculi. I was quite impressed at Greed, who betrayed us so many times.

"I couldn't even think of what kind of family you have." Winry said. "You call the others your brothers, why would he skin you if you're his sister?"

I held up a finger. "We're barely a family, and we barely talk to each other. As long as the core of the Seven Sins still exist – the philosopher stones that represent Pride, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath, and Lust. We can change the hosts of each stone."

Winry looked mystified. "So…?"

"So," I said. "Like me and Greed, we are the second hosts of the stones; the original ones died and we're just here to replace them. Not all siblings are like the Elric brothers, you know."

May nodded. "Yeah, same goes with us; I have tons of brothers and sisters from the same father but different mother. And we're all arguing for the throne now…"

Scar looked bitter at our siblings and family talk; Dr. Marcoh looked back and smiled. "Let's put aside those hard topics for now. We can discuss them later…"

"Help…"

I blinked. "Hey, did you guys hear something?"

"Huh? No."

I looked around wildly and Winry did the same. And then she saw a metal foot sticking out of the snow – Al's foot. She and May screamed and dashed over to dig the armor man up. "Al" "Mr. Alphonse!"

The others went and help too, only Scar and I stood back perhaps it was due to our pride? Hmm, we may never know.

When Al was finally rescued he gasped in relief. "Thank god! I thought that I almost died!"

"Put that aside for a moment." I said curiously. "Why are you here?"

"Oh that…" He quickly explained what happened and how Kimblee had took over control of the Briggs Fort. The others faces were deathly pale. "What should we do?" Cried Jerso. "If we can't go to Fort Briggs…"

I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Scar, who seemed to be thinking something. "Scar?"

He pointed north. "There's a slum over there where some of my Ishval people live. We can hide there." I shrugged. "Seems like there's no choice."

Jerso and Zampano seemed rather unwilling. "Ishval… slum…?" They echoed.

I was already walking towards the direction with Dr. Marco and Winry following behind me. "Ha! C'mon chimeras, even I'm not afraid, you shouldn't be either…" After all, it was _my_ _brother_ who started the war. I have plenty more reason to be afraid.

While we were trotting down the mountain Scar spoke, to my surprise. "Is it true that your brother Envy killed one of our children?" He asked stiffly.

I nodded. "Oh yes, he brags about it all the time. It was fun; he said. But I wasn't there when it happened, so please don't kill me." Scar snorted. "That's all I need to know…"

Inwardly I chuckled; a lot of people want to kill Envy. Roy Mustang and now Scar… He's going to have a hard time living. A small smile crept up my lips – well, didn't we all know he was the kind to live life exciting?

Winry still couldn't let go of the fact that we weren't a family. She pushed Al in front of her. "Al! Tutor her on how to be a loving sibling!" Al was puzzled. "Huh?"

I sighed. "It's no use Winry, it's not like I'll ever see them again. Even if I do, they'd be here to kill me."

Al fainted, to our utter surprise.

[Magic Time Skip!]

We rested in a small deserted cottage and I tossed the right arm of Al onto the floor. May placed the open book of secrets onto the floor in front of her. "Since we have time, let's try decoding the book." Saying this she looked at me. "Can't you tell us what you guys are doing?" She asked, almost pleading with her watery eyes.

I scowled. "No."

Yoki spoke. "Isn't it really weird; she says she's on our side, but she's refusing to tell us their schemes."

Everyone had doubted me; and Yoki just lit up the spark to the dynamite. Hey all stared at me with somewhat doubtful and murderous eyes. I sighed. "Very well, you wanna hear it?" I snapped. "It's not my business if you all wet your pants tonight!"

"Yay!"

I groaned and racked my brains to make up a lie. They all stared at me, not blinking. And suddenly Al woke up. "Huh? Where am I? Why am I in pieces?"

Dr. Marcoh blinked. "Oh! We're sorry! But we originally wanted to carry you whole but you're too heavy, so we took you apart… We'll put you back right now!"  
"Okay…" Alphonse sighed.

At the side May seemed to have thought of something as her hand started to unbind the book, allowing the papers to spill onto the ground. I blinked and the others gasped. "What are you doing?" Marcoh gasped. "My, it's all messed up now…"

May knelt down and started to rearrange the papers. "Wait a minute." She said. "Put this one here…and this one here…the ones with the same words go together…" She looked up. "Everyone! Come and help!"

Looking surprised they all got down on their knees and started to help her. My expression changed from a dull poker face to being amazed. I couldn't believe it… our plan, someone had saw through our plan such long ago. Thank god Kimblee had killed Scar's brother; or else we'd be all dead by now. I should write him a thank you card, and maybe get Envy and Gluttony to write one too (Because I'm terrified of my other brothers.). But he left Scar behind… hmm… I'll write him a thank you card after he finished Scar actually.

"A nation transmutation circle…" May gasped in horror. Dr. Marcoh banged on the ground with his fists. "But… even if we know this now, what can we do about it?"

I kept silent to see if any other guys had any remarkable suggestions. I'll report this to Pride and Father the next time he contacts me. (※ For some unknown reason Pride only keeps watch on me.)

Alphonse Elric spoke up as Yoki sneezed. "Hey guys! Turn the papers around! But leave them in the same place!"

Dr. Marcoh blinked. "Oh, okay…" They quickly got to work of turning the paper around. May held up her pencil and started to connect the dots again. My eyes got even wider; this is it… The anti-nation transmutation circle transmutation circle… I couldn't think of a shorter name so let's just stick with it for now.

[Magic Time Skip!] (Author: Sorry for all these magic time skips…)

I watched as May climbed into her hiding place and Dr. Marcoh stood on top of the hill, somewhat looking like a boss with Jerso, Scar, and Yoki standing next to him. They were luring Envy here.

Zampano appeared downhill followed by an Ishval teenager. Dr. Marcoh started his act as he glanced at the boy in surprise. "Zampano, who is that…?"

Zampano gestured at the Ishval boy. "I met him in the town earlier today…" He started, but Envy cut him off. "Let's stop the stupid act here Zampano." As saying this he transformed back into the androgynous teenager whom we all know and love.

"Dr. Marcoh! You really fooled us around, didn't you…?" He stepped into the trap and the ground beneath him exploded. Zampano ran back to Dr. Marcoh and his gang. "Stop the stupid act now right?" He sneered.

Envy scowled and glanced at me. "Lust! Help me!"

I shrugged. "Sorry brother. But I'm not the kind to be engage in a fight…"

"You traitor!" Envy scowled and carefully took another step. He got blown to the air. "Ugh why?" He screamed.

"It's landmine styled alchemy!" Dr. Marcoh shouted. "Alchemy is ever changing!"

Envy scowled. "If so, I'll just step on the places you stepped on…" He started to step on Zampano's footprints but a giant hand formed and blasted him into the air. "WHY?" He screamed.

"It only works on Homunculus!" Marcoh yelled.

I sighed. "That's why I can't move either…"

Envy let out an angry snarl and started to transform into his original form which resembled a hideous dinosaur. "You pathetic humans! Don't underestimate me!"

* * *

**Sorry... this chapter is... very... bad. But I have a reason! I was having a hard time paying attention because of a very tempting manga! I'm sorry! I swear that this tragic wouldn't happen again! Please don't hate me!**


	10. Little Green Mob

_**Chapter 10: Little Green Mob**_

**Basically from now on it's just little stories of May's journey back to the east before we get back to the original plotline.**

* * *

Jerso and Zampano was torturing Envy. My brows were furrowed together as I watched. "Hmph, who's pathetic now? Pathetic Homunculus!" They laughed.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the jar from them. "Enough." I snapped. "Stop bullying him."

They scowled. "Aren't you on our side?"

"He's still my brother."

Inside the jar Envy was radiating with rage. "You're not my sister!" He wailed. "I couldn't believe it! That I brought you back to Father! It's just a waste of philosopher stones!"

I brought the jar up so I was eye level with the little green mob. "Calm down brother." I said with a sly smile hidden from the humans. "I won't let them bully you. So please, stay calm for now."

Envy blinked, after a second he scowled again. But I know that he got the message. "Argh! You little traitor! Father and Pride will get you! And I'll rip you to pieces personally!"

My face paled at the mention of Pride. "Ugh, please don't bring up big brother. He terrifies me."

"That's the whole point of bringing him up idiot!"

"He scares me more than Father…" I muttered. "Besides, didn't I tell Pride to give you a message?"

Envy blinked, and the others blinked. "What?" "What are you talking about Zoe?"

I rolled my eyes. "Is Gluttony still on his diet?"

Envy rolled his eyes. "Hell no, of course not! I doubt that he'll ever get a diet. He can't stand being the slightest bit hungry. Diet is like torture for him."

The others sighed.

Winry smiled. "You guys look like a family more than I thought. Your description is incorrect Zoe."

Envy glanced at me, than at her. "Well, little miss hostage Winry Rockbell." He started. "We barely look like a family. And much less act like one. Who in the world have a giant meatball and a sixty year old man for a younger brother?"

Winry looked mystified. "We do." I answered. "And may I ask, who in the world have a brother capable of shape-shifting and a barely human dad?"

"You do." "No idiot, we do!"

The humans seemed to find our little act of argument funny. Scar walked over and took the jar from my hands. "Take this home with you, May." He handed the bottle to the little girl. "This is the wreckage of an immortal Homunculus; this should help you on getting the throne."

May looked surprised. "But, if I went, what about the….?"

"Don't interfere with other country's business." He said sharply. "What is caused by us needs to be ended by us."

May looked out of words and I walked up to her. "Can I go with you? I'm still pretty much alive and not a wreckage; unlike Envy. Besides, I wanna get outta this country… Or else I'm having nightmares about big brother every night…"

Envy jeered. "Ha! Serves you right!"

May looked from Scar to Dr. Marcoh and to me. Then she nodded. "Thank you… everyone…" Giant tear drops whelmed in her eyes and her pet panda seemed to be as equally moved as well. I patted her on the shoulder and for once she didn't flinch. "Well then, let's be nice to each other from now on, is that okay with you?"

She wiped the tear drops from her eyes and nodded. "Okay."

Inside the jar, Envy crossed his arms and hmphed. "Stupid humans…"

We had a tearful goodbye and we headed east once again. I stretched and glanced at the little girl, still teary at our sad goodbye. "You'll meet them sometime again in the future." I comforted her. She looked up at me. "Thanks Zoe… even though I still don't like your aura…"

I sighed. "I'll be getting that a lot in Xing won't I? And maybe Envy as well." Saying this I knocked on Envy's jar. "How are you doing in there Envy?" I called.

Envy was scowling and held up a middle finger with one of his hands (or was it feet?). "I hate you."

May looked at the little green creature. "He still looks weird… like a dinosaur only chibi styled!" On her shoulder, the panda nodded enthusiastically. I raised an eyebrow. "Envy if the fourth oldest out of all of us, so we wouldn't exactly refer to him as _chibi_…But Edward Elric, he truly is a pipsqueak."

Envy sat on his tail and crossed his six arms. "Hmph, little sister! You have no right to talk about me like that! Pride will get you!"

I groaned. "Stop mentioning about him…"

May looked from me to Envy and back to me. "You guys keep mentioning the name Pride. Who is it actually? And how come both of you seems to be afraid of him?"

Envy huffed. "I am not afraid of him!"

I looked away at the distant fields. "He's our big brother. The definition of nightmare…"

May waited for me to explain further. Instead I turned away to take the jar away from her. I glared at Envy and shook the bottle up and down. "You've been around longer than me, so of course you're used to it. If you mention him once again I will place this bottle in the middle of the blizzard coated with oil."

"Hmph…" He know that I was just acting, but seemed pretty bored about it.

May checked her small bag containing of a few cans and food. "Do you think this can keep us alive? It is, a rather long way. And there aren't trains we can sneak upon…"

I held the jar. "Envy and I don't have to eat – thank god it isn't Gluttony that's with you. Wouldn't you want to eat something richer though? Other than those cans?"

May looked up in surprise. "Richer?"

I nodded. "Yeah, like roast beef or noodles and stuff."

She shook her head frantically. "No! Besides, we don't have enough money, and isn't my face on the warrant or something…?"

Envy rolled his eyes. "No, little brat. She's talking about pulling a scam on some poor guy. _Her_ face isn't on the warrant."

May gasped in horror (so did her pet panda.). "But, isn't that committing crime?"

I sighed; "I caused the riot and carved the Crest of Blood in Pendleton. I've already have experience in worst stuff; a few scams won't be a question." I paused as a certain human-childhood friend came into thought. She was a pro at scamming and conning and blackmailing people despite her young age. I've only known her for a short time because she died very young. Must have picked up the ideas from her… (Refer to other stories)

Envy stared at e curiously. "What are you planning to do?"

I stared at the small town coming into view. "How about I find the richest guy over there and split his fortune in half?"

May looked at me frantically. "No! That's too mean! Just… just enough for us to travel…"

[Magic Time Skip!] (Sorry… I'm a terrible author…)

We settled down in a deserted cottage outside the village, Envy and I were talking in whispers. "What are you going to do about that girl?" He hissed.

I shot a glance at the sleeping girl before replying. "I wanna learn about her weird Xing alchemy before killing her, it'd give us more knowledge about possible enemies."

"Eh, so I guess that you wouldn't listen to her huh? I mean, what's the point of conning if you don't get a large amount?"

I smiled and patted the lid of the jar. "You know me the best, Envy. I might just keep it for myself; or mail it to Wrath… you know. An early birthday present."

"Jeesh; oh yeah, right. You better phone Kimblee, because I'm pretty damn sure he's pissed off right now. You're running off with Scar and Dr. Marcoh and their precious hostage Ms. Winry Rockbell. Pride sometimes keep information to himself you know, unless it's important for father to know. I doubt that he'd inform Kimblee about it."

"Yeah, what do I expect?" I shrugged and placed the jar onto the ground. "I'll be back at morning."

* * *

**And, readers, she is the second con artist in my stories. (It seems like all my stories have at least _one_ con artist...) The first one being Tiffany in the DW series which I told you guys to refer to earlier. She is also the friend 'who died young' and let Zoe picked up the ideas (Alternate but with the same hobbies). However, although this might be a little late to explain, the Zoe in the DW universe and the FMA universe are not the same person. (Yeah I know it's a little paradox.). This Zoe is an alternate Zoe (same as the Tiffany); not the DW Zoe. And so the DW Zoe is still pure! Yay!**

**But once again, THE TWO ZOES AREN'T THE SAME PERSON. ONE IS THE ALTERNATE OF EACH OTHER AND THE ONLY THING THEY HAVE In COMMON IS THEIR NAME. For more information please refer to my DW series. However, if you don't read this, it wouldn't influence your knowledge on this story one bit.**


	11. A Fortune

_**Chapter 11: A Fortune**_

**There are some (okay, maybe not _some_.) idea-stealing and copyright issues in this chapter, so I'm the most sincerely sorry about it.**

* * *

I am Lust, the Homunculus of manipulation. I can control the humans as much as I like; performing a scam would be a piece of chocolate cake. But still, it depends on who my target is and how is the atmosphere. I reached a public phone and dropped in a dollar. The quietness on the other side was sickening with the beeping noise.

Finally someone picked it up. "Hello? Please say your code."

I said the code and there was a quiet second for confirming. "Yes, Ms. Alyssa Anderson from Central? Who would you like to speak too?"

"Is state alchemist Solf. J Kimblee there?" I asked.

A second of confirming.

"Sorry, he parted North City two days ago; are there other people you may like to speak to?"

I paused. "Um, Miles, Miles at Fort Briggs. Is he available?"

Another second of confirming. "Yes, please hold on for a second."

I waited for another minute before Miles picked it up. "Yes? Major Miles speaking. And you're…?"

A sly smile crept up my lips. "Zoe, Zoe Kimblee. Remember me?" There was a pause before he spoke again in a hush whisper. "Then why are you phoning here?" The Military may be eavesdropping!"

"Don't be ridiculous; I understand my brother best, and he isn't bored enough to listen to the hundred phone calls made every second. Besides, this is from a public phone and I just wanted to ask something."

"Which is?"

"Do you know which direction Kimblee went?"

Another pause. "No." He admitted. "Are the others safe?" "Nah, we parted ways. But we'll meet again someday. Anyways, goodnight if you don't know where Kimblee went. I've got work to do." I hung up and walked out of the small box.

I wondered into a small inn where extra customers and people crowded. Half of curiosity and half searching for victims. I pulled on one of the reporter's sleeves. "What's going on here?" I asked.

He glanced at me with a huge smile on his face. "The two strongest chess players of Amestirs are resting here tonight for their tournament tomorrow!"

I nodded slowly. "Uh-huh…" Indeed, a wealthy looking man was signing autographs to fangirls, while the other was tutoring the others. I was pushed into line of the autograph guy and I looked up at the chess player. He smiled. "Hello, little girl. Did you bring a paper and a pen for your autograph?"

I shook my head. "No." I said flatly. "But I have a request. Will you and the other guy listen after this angry mob get out of the way?"

He looked amused. "Sure! I'll listen, but I'm not sure about Isod over there."

I nodded with a smile. "Okay, as for now I'll be talking to Isod over there about my request for both of you." I walked away but I heard him murmuring under his breath. "Both of us, huh…"

I tapped Isod on the shoulder and he turned around with a bright smile, showing off his row of white teeth. "Why hello! You wanna join the tutor too? Feel free to sit down!"

I shook my head and kept my expression cold. "No, but I have a request for both you and the autographing mister over there." I jerked my chin towards the guy who was still signing autographs.

Isod looked confused. "Did he say yes?"

"Yeah."

He hmphed. "Then I shall as well."

Nodding I walked away to one of the quieter areas of the inn lobby. Those two were the top chess players in Amestris… huh…

After thirty minutes the angry mob of fangirls slowly exited out of the front door; I walked up to them with my arms crossed. They glanced up at me with a smile and a frown. "Say, what's your request?"

"I want to compete against both of you in chess."

They exchanged a glance. "Both of us huh? I'm fine, but if so, who would you want to go against first?"

I sighed. "I want to compete both of you at the _same time_. I'm quite a chess player myself, you know. Despite my age."

Isod looked incredulous while Phuoc looked amused. "Are you sure, little girl?" Phuoc asked. "We are the top two players in Amestris, and you want to play both of us at the same time?"

I nodded. "Yes, and people can place bets. So, do you wanna play?"

They exchanged a glance again. Phuoc smiled. "Sure." Isod growled. "No, this is stupid. It's impossible to play against one of us and win, not to mention both of us at the same time!"

I raised an eyebrow and provoked him. "Are you cowering against me?" Isod's face became a brilliant scarlet red. "You're on!" He snapped. "I will defeat you little brat and this Mr. Smiley-Face tomorrow! Just you wait and see!"

We informed the hotel manager and he looked at me, amused. "Why sure, please use the two resting places in the lobby. I will hold the bets; and, as a real competition, audiences can only watch one game. I'll make sure of it." From the moment the first bet was accepted, the floodgates opened. It seemed like everyone in the inn wanted to play bets on the game. Of course, the odds were on me; no one betted on that I'd win – that's their business. And I shall walk off with a fortune. I was holding one hundred thousand dollar in bets. They sat back to back across the room and weren't allowed to turn their heads.

I started with Phuoc and he smiled. "Are you sure you can defeat both of us?"

I nodded. "Yeah; it wouldn't be surprising if I lost anyway. But you don't know how good I am yet…"

He grinned and moved his queen pawn two squares. I stared at the board for a second, than, shaking my head, I walked over to Isod.

There, I repeated the move of Phuoc. He shot a suspicious glance at me before moving his own black queen pawn two squares. I nodded slowly, and then stood up again. Walking towards the other side of the room where Phuoc was waiting for me to move my own pieces. I moved the black queen pawn two squares.

Phuoc glanced at me suspiciously, but my expression remained blank. He then moved his bishop pawn two squares.

I stood up to walk over to Isod's table again. There, I moved my bishop pawn two squares. Isod played his king's pawn square.

A minute later, I moved my king's pawn square on the chessboard of Phuoc. Phuoc's forehead was starting to be dotted with sweat. He played his queen's knight to queen's bishop three. I returned to Isod where I copied Phuoc's move.

The changes on their faces were hilarious. At first they were full with pride, and then the high nose started turning down and the forehead dotted with sweat. Because they were separated, they had no idea they were playing against each other. I was only moving the pawns for them. But I take their credit – _and_ their money.

In the beginning, in order to end the game quickly, Phuoc had tried a knight's sacrifice to allow his white bishop to put pressure on the black knight's side. I carried the move onto Isod, who examined it carefully, then refuted the sacrifice by covering his exposed side. And when Isod had sacked a bishop to advance a rook to white's seven rank, Phuoc had refuted it before the black rook can damage his pawn structure.

By the time we had entered middle game, they were no longer smug. They were fighting for their reputations. They grabbed their hair while I wasn't looking and bit their nails. Out of all the people in the room, I was the only calm one. Since I know what I was doing and they don't.

Humans, thank you for being so simple.

Their panicked expression grew, and so did the audiences'. My sly smile became wider; it was almost twelve now. We've been playing for four hours.

Finally, Phuoc spoke. "I offer a draw."

I kept my face blank, but inside I was laughing like a maniac (Imagine Envy's face when he hears this). "I accept." I said quietly. The crowd roared and across the room, Isod jumped – he was dying to turn his head at what the racket was about. My win or my lost.

I sat down across from the pale man and, he too, after a long moment of silence, offered a draw. The crowd roared again. At the other side Phuoc had already placed the chess pieces away. There was no evidence that I cheated.

The inn manager walked up to me and patted my shoulder. "Good job girl. Here's your money." He gave me a zipped up white handbag, probably from the lost and found. I shook my head. "Nah, Mr. Phuoc and Mr. Isod went easy on me."

Just to unprove my point, both of them came stomping up to me. "Who's your teacher? I demand to meet him, or her!"

I smiled. "My uncle taught me. And I don't know where he is now, he likes to travel."

"What's your uncle's name?"

I turned away and tucked the bag nice and tight under my arm. "Solf J. Kimblee!" I said. There was a pause between the three of them. "Solf J. Kimblee… isn't that…?"

"Isn't it…?"

I ignored their stammering conversation and exited out of the door. By the time they dashed out of the door to ask what my name is, I was already hidden in the night crowd. Holding a bag full of money.

It was twelve thirty; I should be back at seven. There was still time to make another stop.

I walked to the telephone again and phoned Wrath. "Hello." He said flatly.

"Hey Wrath." I said lightly. "I have a request for you."

Wrath sounded surprised. "Lust? Pride told me that you were hanging out with those fugitives. Why are you phoning me now?"

I sighed. "K' Wrath, listen. We've parted ways and I'm with Envy and the little Xing girl. Don't let soldiers stalk us, because that brat can sense things from a distance and it'd be suspicious. And I have no idea where the others went. Kimblee should be chasing Scar and Dr. Marcoh should be with him as well. So no worries. And I happen to have a very large amount of money with me right now…"

"How did that happen?"

Rolling my eyes I recited the story of how I outsmarted two chess players and a mob of audiences. "So," I deadpanned. "Are there any of our people that's in this Adelaide town?"

"If there are underground tunnels there, Pride should reach you. Hand it to him; it's safer and easier."

Sighing I hung up the phone and walked towards the underground train station. It was deserted; not weird considering the time. I hopped down onto the tracks and walked for fifteen minutes, sweat drops formed on my forehead and I felt the roll of bills I need in my pocket. I only took the amount I need. "Pride?" I called out.

Immediately eyes and mouths appeared and the place was drowned in darkness. "Little sister…" Pride said. "You've lost Dr. Marcoh and Pride."

I pouted. "My target is only the girl; I've made that clear from the start. Kimblee is after the two of them now; since they're travelling together. And this." I held up the money bag. "Take this to Wrath or Father please; it can be valuable funds."

Little hands made of shadows reached forward and took the bag from me. I watched it as it disappeared into the darkness. "Kill the little girl while you can." Pride said curtly. "She can be a nasty opponent if she lived for too long."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'll try to turn her back to central; Envy needs his body. "By the way, how can I reach Kimblee?"

"He's on a train right now. It's impossible to reach him."

"Oh. Tell him that Scar sends his best regards and misses him terribly." I turned away and walked in the other direction. Pride's shadow shrank away – I swear that he was smirking.

* * *

**Now, every who've read _'If Tomorrow Comes'_ should know that I copied this chapter straight out of it. Sorry about that but I'm not pro at scamming okay? And the idea belongs to Sidney Sheldon, not me. So hope there aren't copyright issue readers here... yeah, there's another chapter about Zoe's _long_ night with scams – and it's next chapter, hooray! I'll try to think of a original one, seriously, I swear. But that may take a few days, so hope you guys don't mind haha.**


End file.
